


Black Eye and Lack of Judgment

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for lawandorder100's "Hits, Runs, or Errors" challenge. "Black Eye" has Jack and Cutter having a conversation. "Lack of Judgment" is with Lupo and Bernard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eye and Lack of Judgment

**Black Eye**

“How did you get that black eye?”

Mike spun around in his chair. “News travels fast.”

“I saw the judge today. He was wondering about it all through your closing argument.”

“Just an accident, Jack.”

“Did you get hit with a baseball at the batting cages?”

“No.”

“Bar brawl over Connie?”

“No.”

“Who hit you?”

“Connie.”

“Domestic abuse? Or did you deserve it?”

“Thanks for being on my side, by the way.”

“Sorry. What happened?”

“She punched me in the eye while dreaming about someone hitting on her.”

“Was it Marcus Woll? Or Detective Lupo?”

“No, someone else.”

“Who?”

“You.”

*******

 **Lack of Judgment**

“Lupes, you look horrible.”

“Thanks.”

“Seriously man, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I made a mistake. A huge error in judgment. Hell, my judgment wasn’t even present last night.”

“I have a feeling this has something to do with a certain prosecutor. One that possesses great legs?”

“Connie and I went for drinks last night.”

“Something happened. You didn’t—“

“I did. I’m not proud of it. I thought I was over her, especially after she told me she loved Cutter. But she was laughing and her eyes…couldn’t help it. I kissed her, B.”

“What did she do?”

“Hit me and ran.”


End file.
